


引力百分百06

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 好久不见带副教授cp来遛弯儿了催更的结果hhhh【不是感谢点进来的你





	引力百分百06

*

“tsuyoshi，tsuyoshi，tsuyoshiくん，在家吗?”  
堂本光一抱着一个罐子，兴冲冲的敲响了邻居家的门，之前刚说起过想念他妈妈做的味增之后，就麻烦母亲寄了些过来，可他高兴的表情却在开门的瞬间凝固了。

“你是谁？”  
大门只开了一条缝隙，以往的视线高度没有人，他低头才看到稚嫩声音的来源——一个小男孩只露出一只眼睛，警惕的看着他。  
哪里来的小鬼头，再说，这种问题应该我问才对吧。

“kazu，把门打开——”  
房间内传来了刚的声音，小孩这才不情不愿的打开了门。

“你不许打扰我和tsuyoshi的约会!!!”

光一老师前脚才踏进门，就被小孩吼得虎躯一震。脸蛋还肉嘟嘟的泛着红色，两眼却直勾勾的瞪着他看，才这么豆大点就这么凶神恶煞。约会?开什么玩笑，哪里来的野孩子。光一放下罐子，在刚开口前发了声:  
“你们要约会是吗？我也去。”

站在不远处，还期待着对方能说些安慰小孩的话的刚老师翻白眼了，这么多年还是没个大人样。

 

坐上光一的车之后刚才开口:“铃木老师的崽，他丈夫…发情期到了，今天一大早还没睡醒就被他爹提溜过来，刚刚哄好…你就来了……”

“一大早…这个时间……你刚才怎么不说嘛…”  
没想到事情真相的光一老师有些懊悔，这种理由他哪里想得到，自己怎么可能真的和小孩赌气呢。

“就你们俩大眼瞪小眼，刚才我说得出口吗?一起就一起吧，我也能轻松点。”

听到这里光一才放松了身体，只要刚愿意就好，小屁孩什么的肯定有办法整治，总能过上二人世界的。

 

而我们铃木家的小崽子也不是单纯受欺负的人，管不住嘴的老爸，和总能听到墙角的小机灵鬼，早就知道这两位堂本是什么关系了。

“爸，你没追到的人，我来追——”  
小男孩言辞正义，好像是继承了什么拯救公主的任务一样，已经把堂本光一列为了敌人。

“呃…儿子啊……其实你爸我当年也不是那么想追小刚老师的……”

“别说了，都交给我了——”

铃木老师在丈夫的注视下越缩越小。

 

所以此刻，小鬼头即使被情敌拿安全带五花大绑栓在轿车后座，也不妨碍他那灵活的小脑袋安排等下的约会项目。

 

比起计划行程的两个人，刚老师心里倒是一块石头落地的感觉。  
小和树一大早连起床气都得没机会发就被带过来，坐上他还睡得温暖的床铺后哭天喊地的要回家，好不容易才拿游乐园哄好了。可是他说的那些高空游戏，自己真是没一个敢玩的啊。  
所以听到堂本光一敲门的时候，就好像天使降临了一般，这会儿甚至可以安心的在副驾驶睡觉。

三个人心思各异，但都向往着安稳的度过今天。

 

“tsuyoshi我们一起坐旋转木马吧!”

“tsuyoshi是你叫的吗？叫叔叔!”

“我不!你才是叔叔，tsuyoshi是我将来的老婆!”

“你——”

“好，我们去坐旋转木马!”

结局是三个人一起坐在咖啡杯形状的椅子里，小和树靠在前男友的怀里，伸出小肉手戳刚的下巴玩，在刚抬头的时候转过脑袋用那条细细的眉毛向自己挑衅。  
这小孩太可恶了。

 

“tsuyoshi，我想吃冰淇淋~”  
说话的人是光一。

“那边…你自己买吧…带钱包了吗?”

“带…带了……”

刚牵着小和树走向广场中间的花坛，小鬼趁刚不注意转过来朝他做鬼脸。  
啊——要死了要死了，冰淇淋这么甜我为什么说要吃。

正考虑着到底要不要去买的时候，小鬼又发话了:“光一叔叔，我想要草莓味的可以吗?”  
看着眼前恶意卖萌的小崽子，堂本光一心里都是槽点，什么小孩啊他是，怎么这么不可爱，单眼皮就不要再瞪大眼睛了好吗，他哼了一声扭头走向甜品店，没有看到刚嘴角扬起的笑。

 

吃完了冰淇淋，小和树加入了旁边和吉祥物跳舞的儿童阵营，光一终于迎来了“二人世界”，但精神已经被折腾的十二分疲劳了。

“那个小鬼可真厉害啊……”  
他瘫在长椅上，整个人都卸了力气。

“还没吃午饭，吃饭前你陪他坐过山车吧。”

“我陪他?”  
瘫成溏心蛋蛋黄的人突然就提起了劲儿，坐直了腰不可思议的看向刚，而后才意识到对方到底在说什么。  
“哦…过山车…”  
今天第二次说话不经过大脑思考了，他不禁怀疑自己这样到底能不能把人追回来。

“拜托了…”  
出现了!光一老师心中的世界名画——tsuyo的祈祷。  
小圆脸上精致的五官纠了起来，嘟起的三角嘴亲吻了握在一起放在嘴唇前的纤纤玉指。

“交给我了!!!”  
拍胸脯的手把声音也拍的一颤一颤，刚老师笑的露出了小虎牙。

 

“tsuyoshi你真的不来吗…”  
和树委屈巴巴的看着站在排队线之外的人，希望这样能让对方心软。

“我害怕啦…对不起——光一叔叔很厉害的哦，你要是害怕的话就抓住他的手——”  
就像自己第一次，也是最后一次坐过山车的时候那样。

“tsuyoshi坐完会不舒服哦。”  
头顶是来自光一叔叔的“恐吓”。  
“他坐完以后就再也不会带你出来玩了哦。”

“走吧!”  
小男孩气鼓鼓的腮帮子看的光一老师开心的捂嘴偷笑，对上前男友的视线之后就立刻收敛了起来。

 

鬼屋也是。

“tsuyoshi…”

“抱歉啦——”  
刚老师蹲下身子和小和树平齐，揉了揉他柔软的发心安慰到。  
“我是真的害怕。”

铃木家的崽子终于憋不住失落的嘴角掉了下去，明明到自己跳舞前都很顺利的。他抬头费力的看了一眼堂本光一，一定是这个坏人趁他不在的时候和tsuyoshi说了自己的坏话!坏人!  
之前想好的在鬼屋里扑进tsuyoshi怀里的计划，岂不是全废了。但是又很想玩。

“光一叔叔胆子可大了，跟着他所有的妖怪都不敢欺负你!”

小男孩忧郁的眼神被刚眼睛里闪着的星子眨没了，但他还是不愿意牵光一的手，躲进堂本刚的怀里软软的给他说自己想吃的午饭。

 

“手给我—”

“不要!!!”

“拿过来——”  
光一说完就俯身攥住小屁孩的手，使出大人的力气不让他挣脱。

“不要不要不要!!”  
小和树挣扎的样子十分壮烈，好像枪口下倔强的俘虏，他心里只有一个念头——头可断，血可流，绝对不可以被情敌保护!

“再扭就抱起来走!”

小人儿早就看到了光一手上的青筋，也完全正确的猜到这家伙绝对是和自家老Alpha一样的肌肉男，他可不想被硬硬的肌肉抱!这才乖乖牵着大手向前走。

 

“啊——”  
“呜哇T﹏T”  
“别过来别过来!!”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊——光一叔叔救命!!!”

 

预约好餐厅的堂本刚坐在出口的长椅上，吃着小面包等着两人，后来看到的画面就是先前还嫌弃的，只用指尖捏着堂本光一衣角的孩子，此刻正紧紧的搂着他的脖子，大人温柔的拿纸巾给他擦眼角的泪。  
光一单手抱着他，年轻有力的样子完全就是一个合格的Alpha父亲，严格又慈爱。

和光一一起有个孩子是件很不错的事情。

这样的想法突然冒出来，刚自己也被吓的心跳加速。呼了口气平复好气息，向小孩伸出了双臂，果不其然一下就钻了过来。

 

“好玩吗?”

“有点害怕…”

“有点吗?”  
刚伸手刮了一下小小的鼻梁，开玩笑的笑话他。  
“都哭鼻子啦~”

“嗯嗯嗯~~~……”  
一边哼唧一边抱住了奶香奶香的omega叔叔，小和树终于感受到了不同于肌肉的柔软。

“光一叔叔有保护你吗?”

“有…”

“那你应该说什么？”

“谢谢光一叔叔…”

“不用谢!!!!!”  
还有什么是比战胜情敌更开心的吗？没有，绝对没有。光一脸上嘚瑟的笑容让堂本刚哭笑不得，这么一个大男人，怎么就爱和小孩子计较。

“你啊——”  
他看着得意忘形的人只说了这两个字，熟悉的嫌弃和吐槽却让光一觉得心安。

 

“哇——tsuyoshi你点这个小汽车套餐太棒了!”  
男孩看着眼前的大餐高兴的喊了出来，吃完炸鸡腿还油乎乎的小嘴，吧唧一下在白净的脸蛋上盖了一个章。

“喂喂喂——”  
某个人不愿意了，牙齿撕咬着鸭腿，脖子却扭出了一个奇迹般的弧度看向被亲的那边。

“光一叔叔!今天也谢谢你!”  
小油嘴伸过来在光一的脸颊也使劲儿亲了一口，就这么把他的抗议压了下去。早上还针锋相对的人，这会儿已经是很自然的相处了。

“哦…噢……”

在旁人眼里就是这么普通的，幸福的一家人而已。

 

“今天辛苦啦~”  
回程的路上天已经黑了，为了哄孩子睡觉刚坐在了后座，在感受到了前方后视镜里不断瞥过来的目光后，终于开了口。

一直等着对方先说话的司机先生，被突然的一句说的有点慌，嘴里断断续续胡乱呜啦了几句爸爸什么的，才说出完整的一句“你也是”。

刚抿着嘴角憋笑，他当然听懂了，自己也想当爸爸什么的。车厢内再次陷入了安静，后视镜里不断飘过来的视线也没有停止。

“可以帮我买瓶水吗?”

后座的人突然提出了一个奇怪的要求，堂本光一拿起了副驾驶上还没开瓶的矿泉水问他要不要。

“想喝乌龙茶啦~”

“好，等下看到便利店就去。”

 

光一老师听话的一路都在找便利店，找到后就停稳车进店，又在货架前对着好几种乌龙茶拍了照发给前男友，得到回复后才付款离开。走出店门看到副驾驶上正在低头系安全带的人，才明白了对方为什么要把他打发出去，合着是早就发现自己偷瞄了。

 

“乌龙茶~”  
他细心的拧开瓶盖递到刚的手里——这是他的习惯，虽然刚每次都会说瓶盖我还是可以拧开的，但他还是会主动完成这项任务。  
笑着没说其他话，系上安全带转动钥匙准备发车。

“他睡的挺稳，自己在后边没问题…”

握着方向盘的人思考了一下才恍然大悟的点了点手指，是在解释为什么换到副驾驶吧，转头就发现了红红的耳尖和躲闪的眼神。光一大胆的伸出右手摸上刚放在身侧的左手，还没来得及好好感受温度就被呵斥到:“十点十分!”

悻悻的抽回手臂，嘴角却咧得更开了，堂本刚放下饮料瓶子手交叉起来抱在了胸前。

“你不同意我就不会动啦…”

听到对方小声主动示弱，刚害羞的摸了一下鼻尖。虽然摆出了一副防范的姿态，但内心其实是隐隐期待的，不过驾驶中就先算了吧。

 

上楼也拜托了光一抱着小和树，四五岁的小男孩还是有点分量的。看着对方额头上的汗，刚无意识的伸手拿柔软的指腹替他擦掉，光一想都没想就把人拉进了怀里。

温顺的奶香突然变得浓郁，合着威士忌的麦芽香，刚很容易被这样的气味剥夺神智，他觉得自己快要醉了。理智让他伸手推开堂本光一，还有孩子在家，自己可不能出状况。

Alpha也感受到了空气里的温度变得异样，调整好险些失控的信息素，他深吸一口香甜的奶味儿才松开被自己抱的死死的前男友，在光洁的额头上留下晚安的吻。

“明天见。”

“明天见…”  
Alpha慢慢收着猛烈的气味，堂本刚被压制的只能弱弱的回应，人走了才回过神来害羞，揉了揉发烫的脸颊试图降温。都相当于第二次和堂本光一谈恋爱了，怎么能还是这么容易脸红。

门外的人倒神清气爽，虽然小鬼被他幼稚的划定为“情敌”，但想起游乐园里周围大人小孩投来的羡慕的目光，心里就直乐呵。他自信的认为追前男友的进度条，马上就可以加载成功啦!

小刚老师，追回你的艰巨任务，明天也拜托了——


End file.
